Bienvenido
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —Te he estado esperando, Jean… bienvenido./ Jean se dio la vuelta complemente y le miró fijamente a los ojos, quien mantenía una expresión tranquila y sonriente. Se acercó a Marco y apoyó su frente contra la de él, soltando un par de lágrimas, las que había retenido hasta ahora mientras una débil sonrisa cruzaba su cara./ —Lo siento… ya estoy aquí, Marco.


**Hi~ otro Jean x Marco! vaya! XD cualquiera diría que son mi OTP, pero no xD es una de ellas, pero no es mi pareja favorita :33 son tiernos juntos, no puedo negarlo xDD inicialmente iba a escribir la conti del one-shot "Hilo rojo del destino", pero creo que al final pasaré y dejaré esto por aquí.**

** Kirk, pequeña, este es tu regalo! Feliz cumple, atrasado como siempre! pero no me demoré tanto! XDD da gracias a la rara conversación que tuvimos, que de repente se me vino la idea y te pude hacer un one-shot de tu pareja favorito... aunque tengo la sensación de que me quedó soso ._. aún así espero que te guste, mi pequeña discípula! ): **

**Últimamente a Jean lo están juntando mucho con Armin y la pareja no me gusta XD no tengo nada en contra, solo que yo vengo aquí a cultivar un poco más de Jean x Marco! (?) es que... no entiendo el Jean x Armin, simplemente xDD pero claro, no soy nadie para juzgar parejas LOL he visto de todo xDDD**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bienvenido**

_Jean… Jean… Jean despierta… ¿estás bien, Jean?_

No sentía nada, solo unas suaves palabras, que sonaban muy distantes, sonando en su cabeza. Estaban como distorsionadas, por lo que no podía saber ni siquiera si eran de hombre o de mujer. Permanecía tranquilo, quieto y sin moverse. Pero seguía inmóvil, sin sentir nada… sin notar nada.

Un frío repentino le invadió y abrió los ojos, mirando la clara luz que casi le cegaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba el resto? Estaban luchando contra los titanes, se acordaba, incluso se había lanzado a matar a uno que iba a por Armin. Pero luego… ¿qué pasó? ¿Acaso…?

—_Mierda… ¿estoy muerto? _—pensó mirando hacia los lados mientras se incorporaba. Todo estaba blanco, absolutamente todo. Era un blanco cegador que no permitía ver nada más allá, nada tenía forma ni parecía tener nada. Era simplemente… como la nada.

Sí, se acordaba de cuando había intentado salvar a Armin, que iba a ser comido por un titán y entonces Jean le había cortado la mano, haciendo que soltara al rubio, el cual quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Pero con la otra mano, el titán aprovechó para apresar a Jean y comérselo, se lo había metido entero en la boca.

Por un momento, mientras descendía por la garganta del titán… pensó en Marco. Marco le habría ayudado, haría hecho todo lo posible para sacarle de allí y salir los dos juntos vivos, de allí. Pero claro, Marco no estaba en ese lugar… estaba… muerto… ¿cómo él?

—_Marco… _—pensó Jean mirando hacia el infinito blanco. Empezó a caminar, notando un sobresaliente vaho por su boca, el cual expulsaba su boca cuando expiraba aire. Un aire helado que calaba hasta los huesos y se adentraba de su cuerpo, debilitándolo desde dentro.

Había sentido una sensación parecida cuando había perdido a Marco. En aquel momento notó una brisa frío recorriéndolo en cuerpo y varios escalofríos azotándolo, además del dolor intenso que se había instalado en su pecho… y nada de decir del enorme peso que de repente sintió en sus hombros, como si el mundo si le hubiera venido encima. Porque Marco… para él… había sido su mundo. Si Marco desaparecía, el mundo ya no tenía sentido, se tambaleaba y se derrumbaba, como un castillo de arena deshaciéndose con el viento.

—_Si estoy muerto, entonces… _—Jean se quedó quieto de repente, mirando hacia su alrededor. Si estaba muerto, podía ver a Marco ¿no? Reencontrarse con él… ¿verdad que sí? Jean respiró agitadamente ante el pensamiento de volver a un Marco sonriente caminando a su lado, de un Marco que estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Volver a ver Marco… eso sería como un sueño, volver a verle. Quería estar… con él, con Marco—. Marco… ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡MARCO!

Jean gritó con todas sus fuerzas, empezando a correr por todo aquel lugar. ¿Qué sitio era ese? ¿Por qué todo estaba blanco? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no estaba con Marco? ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué?

—¡Marco! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Marco! ¡Aparece, maldita sea! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! —gritó el chico, sintiendo un dolor intenso en su garganta, tanto por correr como por gritar. Sentía ganas de llorar de pura rabia, empezaba a sentirse como atrapado en una habitación sin salida—. ¡Marco! Maldita sea, Marco… quiero verte… aparece, joder… Marco…

Pero no sucedía nada. Jean bajó la cabeza, aunque sintiera ganas de llorar no lograba desprender ni una triste lágrimas, sintiendo el su pecho contraerse por el dolor que sentía. ¿Si estaba muerto podía sentir eso? No lo sabía, era tan raro. Notó una calidez sobre su hombro izquierdo y sonrió débilmente, por fin algo de calor en ese frío lugar.

—Jean… estoy aquí, Jean…

La voz de Marco resonó en los oídos de Jean, haciendo que este volviera la cabeza. Sorprendido, vio como Marco mantenía una sonrisa, mirándole con una expresión radiante que nunca había tenido antes en su cara.

—Marco… eres tú…

Marco sonrió más al oír eso.

—Te he estado esperando, Jean… bienvenido.

Jean se dio la vuelta complemente y le miró fijamente a los ojos, quien mantenía una expresión tranquila y sonriente. Se acercó a Marco y apoyó su frente contra la de él, soltando un par de lágrimas, las que había retenido hasta ahora mientras una débil sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Jean siempre le había temido a la muerte, había temido morir. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que estaba muerto, pero no podía sentirse más liberado y feliz de ver que Marco, su Marco, estaba frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… ya estoy aquí, Marco.

—Sí —susurró Marco cerrando los ojos, sonriendo aún más y con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas a través de las pecas—, bienvenido, Jean.

Jean alzó sus brazos y rodeó a Marco entre ellos, dándole un fuerte abrazo por tenerlo ahí, a su lado. No tenía nada que temer, ahora estaría a su lado… siempre, ahora no tenía por qué perderlo, nunca.

_Bienvenido…_

* * *

**No sé si era algo que esperabas Kirk, pero no me salió otra cosa ): aún así creo que no fue tan mal xD bueeeeno, es una interpretación de cómo pueden quedar juntos xDD a ver si algún día me atrevo a hacer un Jean x Mikasa para que Kirk me tire una silla (?) xDD**

**Espero que te gustara tu regalo! que disfrutaras y lloraras, que era lo que querías (?) suena raro, jo XD Pero aún así espero que te haya gustado :33 disfruta de tus años guapa, que mereces todo estoy mucho más!**

**Y al resto espero que también os haya gustado! D:! creo que no sirvo para el Jean x Marco, pero me seguiré esforzando, la pareja es muy tierna y es demasiado achuchable, dan demasiada ternura juntos! XD animaos a hacer fics de ellos, vagos! que sé que podéis escribir y no queréis! (?) xDD yo animando a mi forma tan amorosa~ (?)**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, si ya me quiero ir a dormir! Bien, peace and love! (?) chao chao! :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
